La lettre d'amour
by Mysticia
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke recoit une lettre de Naruto qui ne lui etait pas destinée...
1. La lettre d'amour

Naruto est dans sa chambre. Assis devant son bureau il essaye de trouver l'inspiration. Il doit écrire une lettre...Mais pas n'importe quelle lettre. Une lettre très spéciale. Dedans il y mettra tout son cœur et son amour. Cette lettre c'est pour une personne proche de lui...Une personne a qui il tiens vraiment.

-Bon comment commencer?? Voyons voir...Ah oui je sais.

Naruto se pencha sur son papier, stylo en main et commença a écrire

_Bon ca fait longtemps qu'on se connaît. Même si on se chamaillais souvent, si on s'ignorais souvent, si on ne parlais pas beaucoup ensemble voir jamais avant d'être dans la même équipe, bah tu as toujours etais quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. Des que je t'ai vu j'ai senti mon cœur battre a 1 000 a l'heure. J'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Tu as une allure, une présence, quelque chose qui fait que l'on ait bien avec toi...Quelque chose qui fait que l'on t'apprécie. Tu as su embellir ma vie d'un regard. J'aurais tant aimé voir un jour un sourire qui me serais destiné...Peut être que cette lettre ne changera rien entre nous mais il fallais quand même que je t'avoue ce que je ressent. N'étant pas trop a l'aise a l'oral je préfère te le dire a l'écrit._

_Je t'aime voila tu le sais maintenant._

_Je ne sais pas si cette lettre va arranger ou empirer notre relation mais qu'importe je voulais quand même te le dire_

_Tendresses_

_Naruto_

Naruto relu encore et encore sa lettre. Il etait content de lui. Bon même si il etait sur qu'il y avait des fautes d'orthographe, il se disait que c'etait l'attention qui compte et que si sa se trouve, Sakura etait déjà folle de lui et que cette lettre, serais le déclic qui lui ferais faire le premier pas. il la mis dans une enveloppe et sortit de sa chambre. Dans les couloir de l'internat, Naruto voyais tout les lycéens en train de discuter, parler, rigoler...Il vu même Sakura en train de papoter sans crier avec Ino. Il faut dire que depuis que la jeune blonde sortait avec Kiba, leur relations s'etait amélioré, allez savoir pourquoi.

Apres avoir saluer quelques personnes, Naruto se dirigea vers la casiers. il chercha le numéro 609.

-609...609...609...ah le voila.

Naruto déposa l'enveloppe dans la fente du casier et partit. En partant il vu le numéro du casiers précédent.

-Bizarre...pourquoi avant le 609 il y a le 605 ??

Il se replaça devant le casier "609".

-Nan me dites pas que...Et merdeeeee!

Naruto venais de s'apercevoir que le 6 du casier 606 etait tombé ce qui faisait 609.

-Si je l'ai pas mis dans le casier de Sakura alors je l'ai mis dans le casier de qui cette lettre? Oh misère on va se foutre de ma gueule TT

Naruto revint dans sa chambre en furie.

-Un pied de biche, une clef a molette, un tournevis, n'importe quoi mais faut que j'ouvre ce fichu casier TT

Il réussi a trouver un tournevis plat. Il couru vers les casiers quand un pion qui passait par la l'interpella

-Hey Naruto!! qu'es ce que tu fiche a cette heure dans les couloir?

-Oh Salut Uosumi. Oh rien je...j'allais au toilettes.

-Mais y'en a dans ta chambre...

-Oui mais euh...bah cet aprem pendant une pause bah chuis aller au toilette et j'ai vu que...que...que y'avais une vis mal vissé du coup j'ai ramener mon tourne vis!

-Alala sacré Naruto, Fait vite, si le dirlo te choppe ca va mal finir...

-promis!

Une fois le pion partit, Naruto couru vers le faux casier 609 son tournevis a la main. Il essaya d'ouvrir le casier pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes qui portèrent leur fruits car il réussi a l'ouvrir, mais la lettre n'etais plus la...

-QUOIIIII!! MERDE ET MERDE ET MERDE TT

Naruto claqua la porte du casier et retourna dans sa chambre désespéré.


	2. sentiments innatendus

-Hey Sasuke va falloir que tu pense a réparer le 6 de ton casier, y'en a qui pourraient confondre avec le casier 609.

-Ouai ouai...on verra plus tard.

-Bon sinon ta ton cahier d'histoire?

-Il est dans mon casier

-Attend je vais le chercher

-Nan laisse j'y vais moi même...comme ca je pourrais marcher un peu

-Ok

Sasuke sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les casiers. dans les couloir il voyait "les autres". Il ne savait ni leur noms, ni leurs classes, ni leur ages...rien mais il les détestait plus que tout. Il les voyait s'embrasser, rigoler, parler...Il avait horreur de ca. Lui il ne riait plus, il parlait plus a personne a part Gaara...Ah Gaara...c'est son seul véritable ami, le seul qui a su l'accepter. Leur rencontre a etait assez spéciale. En fait c'etait en première année de lycée. Gaara etait nouveau dans la région, et déjà tout le monde l'adorait, tout "les autres" , tout ces hypocrites, il l'aimait sans savoir qui il etait. Un jour, le prof d'histoire s'est moqué de Sasuke car il avait d'excellente notes sauf en histoire. En effet Sasuke avait de grosse difficultés dans cette matière. Le soir, Gaara croisa par hasard Sasuke dans les couloir, il lui avait proposé de l'aider. Sasuke, étant un grand solitaire, et fier par dessus tout lui avait envoyer son poing dans la figure. Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke est convoqué dans le bureau du principale. il lui dit que s'il continue a être violent, et a refusé de travailler en histoire il serait renvoyer. Le directeur le força aussi a accepter l'aide de Gaara. Au début, le pauvre roux, se prenais souvent des coup de pied au cul, mais au fur et a mesure du temps, Sasuke avait appris a l'apprécier, et depuis il sont meilleur amis. Il avait toujours etait la pour lui, s'etait le seul en qui il avait confiance.

Sasuke arriva devant son casier.

-Putain j'ai pas envie de travailler ce soir TT

Il l'ouvrit et pris son cahier d'histoire. Il allait refermé le casier quand une lettre tomba au sol. Sasuke curieux la pris et l'inspecta. Il se décida a l'ouvrir. Apres une première lecture il resta sous le choc. au début il crut qu'il avait rêver et il relu encore, encore, et encore la lettre. Apres avoir pris conscience que tout etait réelle il eu un rire nerveux.

-Merde Naruto qui l'aurait cru...

En l'espace que quelques seconde, en une 100ene de mot, Sasuke avait changé. Il ne savait pas en quoi, comment, mais il avait changer. Bizarrement il se sentait léger et son cœur battait la chamade.

-Wow j'ai pété un câble moi...je...je vais aller me rafraîchir les idées.

Il fit un détour par les toilettes et se mouilla le visage. Il se posait un tas de question. Comment c'etait possible? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Il repartit en direction de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma. Un air d'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur on visage

-Hey ca va pas??

-Je...je sais pas...

-Attend installe toi et raconte

-Nan je peux pas c'est...c'est trop zarb

-Pourquoi c'est zarb??

-Bah j'ai reçu une lettre d'amour et je...je crois que...je sais plus...je me sent bizarre, j'ai des bouffer de chaleur, mon cœur bas a 100 a l'heure...

-Stopppp! j'ai compris...t'es amoureux!

-QUOI?????

-Bah quoi? y'a rien de mal a éprouver ca.

-Ouai bah chuis pas une pédale!!!

-Oo?? Attend...c'est un mec qui ta envoyé la lettre?

-Ouai...

-Ah ouai ta raison c'est trop zarb...

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire??

-Bah tu sais...que ce soir un mec ou une nana c'est pareille. T'es amoureux et y'a pas de remede a ca. Donc soit tu l'accepte soit...bah soit tu l'accepte

-Mais chuis pas une pédale!!

-Bah ta qua dire ...que t'es Bi

-Ouai c'est pas si grave d'abord...

Apres quelques heures de travaille Sasuke préféra rester seule pour faire le point. Il ne réussi a dormir de la nuit. Il se posait un tas de question et tout les réponse etait les même "tu es amoureux". Apres tout Gaara avait raison...que ce soit un mec ou une nana ya rien qui change...


	3. Semaine difficile

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla a la bourre. A cause de l'inquiétude il s'etait coucher très tard. Il s'habilla en vitesse, pris ces cours du matin : Maths, Anglais, Sciences et Histoire . Il couru dans les couloir pour arriver finalement avec 10 minutes de retard. La prof de Maths le fit poireauter encore 10 minutes dans le couloir. Apres ce petit désagrément la matinée se passa bien. Enfin bien jusqu'a ce qu'un certains brun ne vienne perturber le petite blond. pendant la pause de 10h Naruto se mis sous le prés haut, comme a chaque pause de 10h. D'habitude il etait seul, mais pas cette fois-ci.

-Hey salut Naruto

-Heu...Salut Sasuke ' Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas parler...

-Ouai c'est vrai...mais bon on va vite rectifier ca hein??

-Heu Sasuke tu te sent bien? Ta de la fièvre? Quelque part? T'es malade??

-Oui je me sent extrêmement bien, je doit avoir la fièvre de la passion, j'ai mal nul part mais oui chuis malade...malade d'amour...

-Wow...Sasuke amoureux Oo j'aurais jamais penser ca

-Bah tu l'as provoquer aussi..

-HEINNNNN?

-Oui ta lettre ma rendu fou d'amour pour toi.

-Wow on se calme...qu'elle lettre?

-Celle-ci

Sasuke sortit la lettre et la montra a Naruto. D'un coup il se senti rouge pivoine, il ne savait que dire, que faire, lui qui d'habitude avait toujours une échappatoire, la il etait pris entre 4 murs. Un long silence s'installa. Sasuke dévorait des yeux Naruto, et Naruto contemplait le magnifique sol, essayant de compter les graviers qui etaient a ses pieds. Apres quelques minutes Sasuke osa enfin lui poser une question.

-Naruto??

-hum...quoi?

-...Embrasse-moi!

-QUOIII??? MAIS T'ES MALADE!!! NAN T'APPROCHE PAS!!

-Aller juste un petit, rien qu'un...

-NAN NAN ET NAN!!

-Naruto...

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit et Naruto partit en courant. Sasuke souriait, il etait trop sexy quand il courait, surtout de dos...Apres avoir bien mater le jolie petit blond, Sasuke alla lui aussi en cour. La journée fut horrible pour les deux. Naruto avait imaginer Sasuke l'embrasser, et ca lui faisait peur...Il repensait a son regard, A ses lèvres...Il se demandait ce qui lui arriver. Pourquoi pensait-il a lui?

Du coté de Sasuke, ce qui avait rendu la journée horrible c'etait de ne pas être avec son amour. Il voulais le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le câliner, le...bref il voulait tout simplement l'aimer. A la fin de la journée Naruto marchait dans les couloir. IL passa par les toilettes et se mouilla le visage une bonne 15ene de fois. Il se répéter sans cesse "Reprend-toi! Reprend-toi! Reprend-toi!" Il n'en pouvait plus, il voyait le brun a chaque coin, derrière chaque porte ,derrière chaque fenêtres. Il pensait sans cesse a lui sans savoir pourquoi.

La semaine etait passer, Sasuke continuait de courir après Naruto et Naruto continuait de le repousser. Un soir Sasuke avait plaquer Naruto a un mur. Il ne voulait pas le frapper juste l'embrasser, mais un pion qui passait par la, crut que Sasuke allait encore tabasser quelqu'un, il etait donc intervenu. Quelques part Naruto aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il aurait fait si le pion n'etait pas venu. Peut être qu'il auraient juste discuter. Ou peut être que...Ah cette penser il devint rouge vif. Q'es ce qui lui prenait tout a coup?? Naruto n'arrivait même plus a étudier correctement, Il ne comprenait plus rien au cours, Sasuke occupait sans cesses ses pensées et Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi.


End file.
